Mi Diario de Amor
by Genddrene Mjesec
Summary: Quiero compartir una historia basada en la vida real, espero que les guste   Hola chicas! Yo, Serena, quiero compartir mi diario con ustedes para que sepan como sucedió para que yo ahora este aquí: casada con Seiya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es de Naoko-chan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**22/06/2007**

Hola, querido diario…

Desde hoy comenzare a compartir contigo momentos de mi vida. Para comenzar me llamo Serena y tengo 16 años. Voy al 2do año, soy muy alegre, me gusta el rosa y los conejos.

Comencé a escribir hoy, porque, bueno, sucedieron muchas cosas que comenzaron a marcar mi vida.

Te contare desde el principio:

Estuve saliendo con Darien (un muchacho trabajador, muy lindo de verdad) hasta el sábado pasado. El era muy atento conmigo, me compraba flores, me consentía hasta el límite, me llevaba a pasear, en fin me mimaba de miles de formas. Pero nunca pude imaginar que era un animal con todas las letras y cuál era su verdadero objetivo.

Esa mañana, al medio día estaba saliendo de una clase de alemán (es que como me gusta mucho aprender idiomas, decidí ponerme a estudiar algo un poco mas difícil) y el se acerco a buscarme. Me esperaba tranquilamente en el portón sin ningún apuro. Me acerque a él y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

_Como estas? _

_Bien, y tú? Que tal en tu trabajo hoy?_

_Bien también. Bueno. Que dices si vamos a un lugar para hablar más tranquilos? Es que tengo muchas cosas que contarte._

_Está bien. Pero no nos tardemos mucho porque mi mama me estará esperando y no quiero que se preocupe por mí. _

_Tranquila tomaremos un taxi y no habrá ningún problema._

_Ok. Como digas._

Nos subimos a un taxi. El dio una dirección que desconocía. Durante el corto trayecto fuimos hablando de temas sin sentido y bromeando. Lo que nunca espere es que fuera un lugar completamente cerrado. Me obligo a descender y lo hice.

Al entrar al lugar vi que era uno de esos cuartos pequeños donde "te diviertes un rato". Comencé a sentir miedo y más aun cuando él se me acercaba y me decía que no tenga miedo. Pero comenzó a comportarse salvajemente: comenzó a querer sacarme la ropa, a besar bruscamente mis labios, mi cara y cuello. Entonces en un descuido suyo, salí corriendo hasta llegar a la avenida y tome el primer bus que venía. Ni siquiera me fije que numero era o si me llevaba a mi hogar. Al llegar allí hice como si nada hubiera pasado. Me senté a comer con mama, hablamos de otras cosas y me fui a dormir.

Pero al llegar a mi habitación sentí como los minutos donde casi había sido ultrajad por alguien en quien yo confiaba volvieron a aparecer en mi mente. Entonces escribí a un amigo que era primo de Rei, una de mis amigas de mi antigua escuela. Le conté lo que había sucedido por mensajes de texto. Y aunque no lo crean fue una gran ayuda en ese momento.

Conocernos con este niño fue algo muy gracioso. Había encontrado a Rei meses atrás, la había saludado y nos fuimos a un mall cercano donde nos tomamos un helado y comenzamos a hablar de lo que había ocurrido con nosotras hasta ese día. Como habíamos crecido, como habíamos cambiado y todo lo demás.

Entonces ella me había dado su número para que yo pudiera seguir en contacto con ella. Pero como ella no quería sacar su teléfono del bolso, le dije que yo le enviaría un mensaje. Al llegar a mi casa me enviaron un mensaje muy tierno entonces decidí enviárselo a Rei. Pero como soy medio despistada, olvide y no puse mi nombre al final del mensaje.

Como no me había contestado deduje que habría quedado sin crédito en su línea y me senté a realizar un trabajo en la compu. Cuando más concentrada estaba me llego un mensaje de una línea desconocida. El mensaje decía simplemente: _quien eres? _

Quede sorprendida porque por lo general tengo todos los contactos que necesito y nunca me preguntan quién soy o cosas de esas. Pero bueno.

Le comente que mi nombre era Serena y mi edad y esas cosas. El me contesto que se llamaba Seiya y que tenía 17 años y todo eso. Después me cuenta que es primo de Rei y que ella le pidió que me escriba porque no sabía de quien era el numero (esta Rei…).

Así comenzamos a escribirnos todo el resto de la tarde hablando de muchas cosas como el colegio, los amigos en común, como conocía a su prima y otras cosas. Después me pidió que le enviara una foto mía. No se imaginan como empecé a buscar en mi celular la foto con mi mejor perfil. Créeme que encontrar una era muy difícil, no soy muy fotogénica y detesto la cámara.

Encontré una y se la envié con la condición de que me enviara una foto de él. Me la envió., pero al mirar esa foto, no sentí nada especial. Pero absolutamente nada. Me parecía lindo, como tantos otros, pero nada fuera de lo común: pelinegro de unos ojos azules, piel blanca y con una sonrisa que le quedaba genial. Pero nada más. Así seguimos escribiéndonos hasta el día de hoy.

Hoy, fue un giro enorme. Después de darme cuenta como un animal me quiso hacer tanto daño, como solo quería usarme para satisfacer sus bajos instintos, me sentí deprimida. Toda esta semana me sentí muy mal, sentía que me miran porque me creen fácil, pero no es así.

En fin. Hoy por la mañana mis amigos me dijeron que había un acontecimiento a la tarde en mi colegio, entonces decidí ir. Al llegar la tarde comencé a prepararme. Elegí una blusita roja con detalles en blanco, una pollerita no tan corta de jeans, con unos zapatitos bajitos combinando con la blusita. Me hice mi tradicional peinado, pero alisando bien las puntas. Como aun no me gusta maquillarme solo utilice un poco de gloss para dar algo de brillo a mi rostro.

Cuando me miraba en el espejo, analizando mi atuendo, oigo mi celular. Me acerco y era un mensaje de Seiya preguntándome que haría esta tarde. Le conté que iba a un acontecimiento del colegio y que si quería podía acompañarme, para de paso conocernos. Porque… puedes creer que de tantos meses de escribirnos, aun no nos conocemos?

El accedió. Yo feliz porque iba a conocer a un gran amigo, a la persona que me apoyo cuando más lo necesite. Y en serio es muy reconfortante por lo menos ver a la persona que alguna que siempre escucha tus cosas, ¿no es así?

Cuando ya estuve lista, salí para el colegio porque me habían pedido que ayude con algunas cosas antes del acontecimiento. Al llegar me encontré con un Andrew, que era mi amigo desde que estoy en este colegio, me saludo amablemente y me mostro todo lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando vio mi desesperación se quedo a ayudarme.

Cuando terminamos de arreglar todo, sentí que no quitaba la vista de encima entonces decidí preguntarle qué pasaba.

_Que pasa Andrew?_

_A mi nada. Pero a ti sí. Estas muy callada y siendo tu, es bastante extraño. Nunca te callas pero hoy estas como si algo terrible hubiera pasado._

_Mmm…. No! Es tu imaginación, como crees? Jajajaja…_

_Cuéntame Serena. Sé que te pasa algo. Realmente no es solo hoy sino hace unos días. Y ahora estas mas cabizbaja y triste que nunca._

Como no sabía que mas decirle, le conté toda la verdad: como Darien había intentado abusar de mi, como después me chantajeo (algo que no vale la pena mencionar) y como me sentía hora. Para cuando termine de contarle todo, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y yo lloraba sin parar.

El se acerco, me tomo del brazo y me llevo a un lugar más tranquilo y silencioso. Yo aun sollozaba y me sentía tan miserable. El me abrazo y me dijo unas palabras que creo nunca podre olvidar:

_Si alguien te hizo daño, es porque otra persona vendrá a sanar tus heridas. No llores por quien no merece, vales demasiado. Porque no te pones a disfrutar de un día como hoy? Me tienes a mí, a Yaten, a Taiki. Somos tus amigos y siempre estaremos contigo pesar de lo que suceda. Te queremos Sere. No te sientas mal. El que se lo pierde es el .deja de llorar, si?_

Me lo quede viendo fijamente. Y era verdad. Los tenía a ellos, mis mejores amigos. En eso recordé que había invitado a Seiya también. Como lo olvide! Entre mis problemas y lloriqueos lo recordé. Me puse nerviosa y Andrew lo noto.

_Mmm… creo que has invitado a alguien verdad?_

_Si, si. Solo que entre todo esto lo había olvidado por completo. Como lo supiste?_

_Ja! Te pusiste nerviosa y además viniste muy bonita. A ver. Cuéntame quien es el que quiere robarme mi mejor amiga? Lo muelo a golpes si es un celoso..._

_No Andrew! No es necesario! Es solo un buen amigo. Otra persona que aparte de ti sabe lo que me paso. _

_De veras? Pero. Estas segura que no quiere nada contigo?_

_Andrew, no lo conozco. Hoy nos vamos a conocer._

_QUE? Y me lo dices así? _

_Tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada. Estoy a tu vista, no?_

_Tienes razón. Cualquier cosa solo me llamas y me tienes a tu lado._

_Andrew! Gracias!_

Lo abrace y me dirigí hacia la puerta del colegio. En eso le envió un mensaje a Seiya diciendo que lo esperaría en la puerta. El me contesta con que ya está cerca. Entonces decidí quedarme allí. Pero no se imaginan como quede cuando lo vi llegar. Vestía una remera de esas con cuello en tono azul marino, unos jeans y unos zapatos negros. Estaba guapísimo! Lo reconocí inmediatamente por el color de sus ojos. Nunca vi unos ojos tan hermosos y tan profundos a la vez.

Me quede en la puerta mirando como pasaba a mi lado sin mirarme. Quede con el corazón latiendo a mil. Pero después me hice entrar en cuenta de la realidad, de que es solo mi amigo y que seguro tiene una novia tan hermosa como él.

Entre mis pensamientos me llega un mensaje de el preguntándome donde estoy. Me acerco sigilosamente a él, lo toco en el hombro y se voltea y me regala una hermosa sonrisa. Me presento y el también. No sabía qué hacer.

Seguimos callados y parados unos segundos hasta que decidí llevarlo a recorrer el lugar. Comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco, de cómo estuvo nuestro día, que hicimos, que no, que planes teníamos.

Y así entre charla y charla se paso la tarde. Cuando yo estaba por irme comenzó la conversación seria.

_Y que dices Serena? Te veo mañana?_

_No se Seiya. Yo salgo más temprano que tu, además que detesto caminar._

_Ahora me entiendes? Entiendes porque no creo en el mañana? Mañana no existe. Ahora por ejemplo, no sé si solo es un sueño o es de verdad. Si no te veo mañana, me daré cuenta de que de verdad el mañana no existe._

_Está bien. Te demostrare que el mañana si existe. Déjamelo a mí._

_No te creo. Pero te esperare. Además es una promesa de amigos, no es verdad?_

_Claro Seiya! Te lo prometo._

Entonces regrese a casa. Y ahora te estoy escribiendo un resumen de la jornada! Pero sabes que Diario? Le demostrare a ese tonto que el mañana si existe!

Mmmmmmmmm…. Estoy muy cansada. Creo que recordar tantas cosas me dio sueño. Espero poder dormir bien hoy.

Bueno Diario! Hasta mañana! Que descanses!

Sere

PD: pero sabes qué? Pensare en un nombre para ti… no me gusta llamarte Diario. =)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas! no me aguante y salio esta historia! espero que les guste! las amo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es de Naoko-chan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23/06/2007**

**Hola Diario:**

Sigo sin tener un nombre para ti. Como debo llamarte? **Sakura? Luna? Sol? **Mmm… No se… No me convence ninguno. Tienes un indicio de cómo quieres llamarte? Si lo sabes espero que me lo hagas saber, eh?

Bueno. Ya sé que es muy tarde, pero créeme que no puedo dejar de pensar en las cosas que viví hoy.

Desde ayer que sentí que conocer a Seiya fue un paso muy acertado para recuperar mi vida y sonreír como antes. Realmente es muy bueno, muy dulce, pero es bastante materialista. Y eso me molesta un poco. Pero es parte de su personalidad. Solo espero que no se le antoje llevarme por ese mismo camino no crees?

En fin. Ya demasiadas vueltas estoy dando sobre el mismo tema. Lo que quiero contarte es como me fue en el día.

Me levante bastante temprano. Fui a mi clase de alemán como todos los sábados. Con unos compañeros comenzamos a hablar sobre lo importante que es manejar idiomas y eso para nuestro futuro profesional.

Es muy simpático oírme hablar de eso! Con 16 años estoy en un grupo de adultos, prácticamente soy la más pequeña del grupo y la mas consentida también. Tengo una compañera ya casada y todo, lo puedes creer?

Me siento muy bien en ese grupo, además que la Lehrerin (profesora, en alemán) es my amable conmigo y me ayuda mucho en mis redacciones. Bueno, el tema es que estábamos hablando y siento como mi celular comienza a vibrar. Lo tomo y veo que era un mensaje de Seiya.

Me pregunto cómo había amanecido y me pregunto dónde me encontraba. Le conteste que muy bien y que me encantaba haberlo conocido. También le dije que estaba n mi clase de alemán. Envío ese mensaje y recibo como respuesta uno donde preguntaba donde quedaba el lugar donde estudio. Y le conteste con la dirección.

Minutos después me llegue otro mensaje donde me decía que el estudiaba francés a dos cuadras de donde yo me encontraba! Me emocione muchísimo! Ni te imaginas! Por lo menos iría a compartir con él unos momentos y de paso cumplir con mi promesa. (Ay, tonta yo que siempre hago promesas, no?)

Entonces me uní nuevamente a la conversación de mis compañeros. En eso Amy, una de las chicas que siempre se sentaba conmigo comienza a hablar.

_Y que dicen si vamos a mirar unos cursos en ese instituto que se encuentra aquí cerca?_

_Cual Amy?_ Dice mi compañero Sammy, que es más o menos de mi misma edad. No es guapo, pero es muy bueno con la guitarra y además tiene un gran corazón.

_El instituto de francés Alliance Française, no lo conoces?_

_Creo que no la verdad. Pero si quieres podemos ir a ver. Total no perdemos nada. Al salir vamos que te parece?_

_Claro! Y tu Sere? No quieres acompañarnos?_

_Por supuesto Amy! Si que voy de cabeza con ustedes!_

_Está bien. Termino el descanso. Vamos! _

Los seguí con mucha emoción. Por lo menos no iría sola, además que ni siquiera sabía donde era. Me gusta este destino! Me está ayudando a cumplir mis promesas. Jajajaja!

En fin seguimos con las lecciones, hasta que llego el medio día. Hora de salir! Entonces miro mi celular y encuentro u mensaje de Seiya que me preguntaba si me iría o no. Le respondí con un súper mega si!

Íbamos caminando con Amy y Sammy hablando de nuestras actividades durante la semana. Les conté a que colegio iba, donde vivo y esas cosas. Allí me entere que Amy estaba estudiando para ser contadora y que Sammy estaba en el mismo año de la secundaria que yo. Así fuimos cruzando las horribles, largas y tediosas cuadras que nos separaban de ese instituto (no me tomes a mal, pero solo hago deportes o algo parecido a actividad física durante las hora de educación física xD).

Le envío un mensaje a Seiya diciéndole que ya estaba por llegar. Me respondió diciendo que me esperaría dentro del edificio. No te imaginas lo nerviosa que estaba. Aunque estábamos entre tres, igual encontrarte con un chico al cual conoces hace solo un día, es algo muy terrorífico.

Llegamos al lugar y Amy y Sammy fueron a la oficina donde les podían dar informaciones sobre los cursos de francés que se desarrollan allí. El lugar era muy bonito, tenía un aire colonial. Lo que más llamo mi atención era una pirámide de vidrio que estaba ubicada en el centro (?). Un detalle un poco inusual…

Mientras ellos seguían allí yo miraba por todo el lugar, esperando a que3 Seiya aparezca de algún lado. De repente siento que alguien estaba detrás de mí, giro y lo veo a Seiya con una mochila donde seguramente guardaba sus cosas.

Me sonrió.

_Hola Sere. La verdad que no esperaba que vengas._

_Hola Seiya! Y por supuesto que iba a venir. Vine también con unos compañeros porque están interesados en algunas clases de francés. _

_Y a ti no te interesan?_

_Puede ser. Pero creo que dos idiomas a la vez es mucha arena para mi camioncito, no crees?_

_Jajajaja, tienes razón…_

Maldito. Siguió riéndose de mí. Aunque era muy agradable escuchar como reía de buena gana. En eso mis dos compañeros salen y obviamente me encuentran hablando con Seiya.

_Pero mira nada mas, Sere está con su novio!_

_No Amy! Es solo un amigo. Se llama Seiya. Seiya, ellos son Amy y Sammy y son mis compañeros del alemán. Chicos el es Seiya un amigo._

Se estrechan las manos y se saludan con una sonrisa. Empezamos a hablar entre los cuatro sobre el tema de las clases de francés. Después nos dirigimos hacia la puerta para seguir con nuestro camino. En eso Seiya me dice que sentía hambre, entonces el va a comprar algo mientras me despido de Amy y Sammy.

Ellos ya estaban bien lejos cuando Seiya regresa junto a mí. Salimos del instituto y comenzamos a caminar hasta la parada de buses para poder ir nos a nuestros hogares. Le pregunte que tal había estado su día, como le fue y otras cosas. Mientras hablábamos mire la hora y me di cuenta de que era media tarde ya.

En eso me pregunta en que número de bus debía ir yo. Le conteste que era uno diferente al cual el subiría, entonces se entristeció, pero le dije que ese bus me dejaba cerca de mi casa. Se puso contento. En eso veo que el bus que estábamos esperando se acerca, pero como paro un poco lejos de donde yo me encontraba no quise correr.

El en cambio corrió la distancia que nos separaba del bus y me llamo desde allí. Con un gesto le dije que no iría corriendo hacia ese bus. En sus ojos leí la desilusión que le cause al decirle que no iría con él. Solo atine a sonreír ya que el daño estaba hecho.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue enviarle un mensaje para saber si estaba enfadado conmigo. En seguida me contesto y me dijo que no, pero que la próxima vez me arrastraría por lo menos para que yo lo acompañara.

Sentí un alivio inmenso al leer ese mensaje. Por lo menos no estaba enfadado. Créanme que aunque no hayamos pasado mucho tiempo todavía juntos, ya lo aprecio y lo quiero bastante.

Mmm…. Me acaba de dar flojera. Sabes? Este tonto está ocupando mucho lugar ya en mi vida. Si Yaten y Taiki se enteran de esto, créeme que no les va a gustar. Uy! Cierto! Andrew me llamo hoy para preguntarme que tal era mi nuevo amigo.

Jajajajajajajajaja! Esta muerto de celos y muy preocupado. Claro. Después de mi no muy grata experiencia con Darien, cualquiera estaría preocupado, no crees? Además que aun veo a Darien.

Tengo miedo de que me haga daño. Considerando que él conoce mis movimientos, si es algo peligroso. Realmente ya no es miedo, sino un horror profundo. Y después si me hace daño?

Nah. Mejor ni pienso en eso o mis noches de sueño se me van a ir corriendo. Espera, mira! Es un mensaje de Seiya! Espera te leo lo que dice:

_Hola Sere, espero que aun no te hayas dormido sin que hayas leído mi mensaje de buenas noches._

Dios! Que ternura! Pero este mi amigo sique está loco de remate. Bueno mañana será otro día. Como no lo veré mañana creo que no habrá mucho que contarte. Así que si mañana no te escribo no te me enojes si?

Mejor me voy a dormir. Aunque no esté tan cansada, quiero volver a soñar como antes. Sabes que ya no sueño en colores como antes? Todo lo sueño en blanco y negro. Es una mala señal. Será mejor que busque mi medicina mágica.

Sabes cuál es? una rica taza de chocolate caliente. Las penas del corazón huyen rápidamente y me dejan con una gran sonrisa.

Déjame preguntarte algo. Será que puedo pretender que Seiya me mire? Aunque me digan que no soy bonita, no me siento nada bonita. Y mira lo que es el. Es muy guapo. Como me gustaría que alguien como él me quiera mas que como una amiga. Aunque los milagros suceden no?

Pero no lo sé. Si alguien como él se acercara a mí, solo seria para usarme. Así como lo hacen mis compañeros en el colegio. Solo se acercan a mi cuando necesitan una tarea, o algo similar. Pero bueno, por lo visto tengo que conformarme con saber que tengo buenos amigos. Y que ahora apareció una tierna estrella que alegrara mi vida por completo.

Bien… Buenas noches! (Sigo incomoda porque no sé cómo llamarte ¬¬')

Sere

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas!**

**Como están? LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA!**

**Como estuve comentando en mi otro fic, los lunes es día de actualizar este fic! Como los findes son los días donde más tiempo libre tengo entonces comienzo a transcribir esta historia, que no es otra sino una historia real y que por cierto no es necesario ni siquiera editarla, porque sale del corazón. Espero que esta historia les este gustando tanto como a mí.**

**Ah! En negritas puse los nombres que les gustaría poner a mi diario. Como soy medio indecisa, la verdad que los tres son muy lindos. Me gustaría que me ayuden a elegir! O si les gusta otro nombre me lo pasan y listo!**

**Bueno! Contesto los reviews del primer cap!**

**KITTYBADILLO:**** amiga! Jajajaja que gusto que hayas sido la primera! Ves? Lo prometí, lo subí. Espero que te guste. Te cuento que este Seiya no es como el Seiya que estamos acostumbradas a ver, pero como alguna vez dijiste, este es mi Seiya personal. Algún día te hablare largo y tendido sobre él. Una taza de café frente a la compu, MSN y unas ganas enormes de leerme serán la combinación perfecta ;) te amo loca!**

**PRINCESSNERAK:**** me alegro que quieras seguir esta historia! Espero que te este gustando! Aca va el segundo cap! Dame tu opinión siempre que puedas si?**

**Y las demás que pasaron por aquí sin dejar review les digo que lo hagan! Si necesito mejorar algo me avisan! Las amo chicas! Nos leemos el sábado en UNA LLEGADA MUY ESPECIAL! **

**BESOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es de Naoko-chan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**28/06/2007**

**Hola Luna:**

Bien! Por fin tengo un nombre para ti. Y es muy bonito. Siempre me llamo la atención la luna. Siempre majestuosa y silenciosa, además de que refleja en ocasiones un rostro tan hermoso, como el rostro de una mujer.

Desde pequeña crei que la luna era algo mágico, misterioso, casi mistico. Y a veces siento que ella escucha todo lo que digo.

Ay Serena, que cosas piensas! Mejor te cuento como me fue hasta hoy:

Esta semana fue de lo peor. Sabes, me da bronca que a veces las personas no entienda mi manera de pensar. Me siento muy diferente cuando escucho las opiniones de los demás. Aunque Taiki y Yaten me digan que eso esta bien, que ser diferente me hace especial, me siento incomoda en la clase.

Agradezco el hecho de que estos dos locos sean mis mejores amigos. Son las personas mas maravillosas que conozco en mi vida. Amo a estos dos cretinos insufribles. Quieres saber mas de ellos?

Bueno. Te cuento como comienza esta rara amistad:

Yo fui de intercambio a otro país durante un tiempo, mas o menos año y año y medio. Cuando volvi a casa, había adquirirdo tantos modismos del país a donde fui que cuando quise adqaptarme nuevamente, las silabas me salian horribles. Y esos dos hacían burlas de mi, pero en buena forma.

Una de las frases que siempre Taiki me hacia repetir para que pudiera recuperar mi fonación era "EL RATON ROMAN TREPA A LA RAMA DE UNA ENRAMADA"… Me Salia horrible! Y con esta tonta frase nació una linda amistad que espero siga hasta después de viejitos!

A ver que puedo decirte de ellos. Taiki es muy buen amigo, tiene buenas calificaciones es muy guapo, tanto que a veces siento celos de las qu se le acercan. Ahora tiene una novia con la cual esta saliendo. Es de otro instituo que queda muy cerca del nuestro. El nombre de ella es Berjerite y sabes? Hacen tan linda pareja! Parecen muy compenetrados, pero veamos como sigue esta relación a futuro.

Y yaten. Yaten. Es un dolor de cabeza personal. Jajaja. Es muy despistado, pero es tan gracioso que me hace reir de mis misma en ocasiones. Gracias a Yaten fue que me adapte en el nuevo grupo.

Tengo guardada la oja con la lista de materiales que el me regalo cuando llegue. Fue una de las pocas personas que el primer se acerco a saludarme muy amablemente y me ayudo a hacer ua tarea de artes (que nunca supe que existía, aunque menos mal la hice. ¬¬u) y me hizo hablar con los demás compañeros.

Desde ese año fuimos compañeros siempre en las mismas clases. Son muy celoso conmigo y me cuidan como a una hermana mas.

No te imaginas como casi me matan cuando les dije que había visto a Seiya el sábado! Toda una clase de ética y moral fue! Jajajaja, era muy gracioso.

Lo mas gracioso es como miran cuando tengo que escribir un mensaje a Seiya, poco falta para que me arrebaten el teléfono y contesten ellos. Lo peor es que yo me siento en medio y es medio incomodo escribir asi, pero como son mis amigos no me quejo demasiado.

Bien. Vayamos al motivo de este diario. Seiya Kou.

Nos escribimos toda la semana. Y prácticamente todos los días me invita a cualquier cosa: al cine, a pasear, por un helado a lo que sea. Pero yo no puedo ir. Mi mama ikuko es muy exigente conmigo. Dice que aun soy muy pequeña como para salir con alguien, que tengo que terminar la secundaria con excelentes calificaciones, ue mi único mundo ahora deben ser mis estudios y nada mas.

A veces iento envidia de mis compañeras de clase, sus madres son tan diferentes. Y ellas también, pueden por lo menos salir a tomar un helado o pasear o comprar ropas con las chicas. Hacer pijamaddas, ir a fiestas estudiantiles, o simplemente recibir o hacer visitas de amigas.

Es tan cruel, pero por suerte se inventaron los celulares que son los que me ayudan a mantener en contacto con mis amigos y con Seiya.

Bueno, copmo te iba diciendo, el se ponía triste siempre que le decía que no podía ir. Pero le prometia que los sabados lo veria, es lo único que puedo prometerle. Por lo menos me entiende. Asi como yo tengo mis problemas, el también tiene los suyos. A veces me envía lagos mensajes contándome lo que sucedió con su mama o como se lleva con sus compañeros.

El es tan delicado que algunos de sus compañeros piensan que es aefminado. Pero para mi que solo tiene necesidad de afecto, por eso decidi que conociera a Yaten y Taiki. No se cuando los presentare, pero creo que será un gran paso. Me gusta hacer que mi circulo acepte a las personas que me cen muy bien.

Sabes que en pocos días mas llegan las vaciones de invierno? Astimosamente no podre salir a ningún lado. Espero que a Seiya no se le ocurra ofrecerme alguna salida, porque me sentiría muy mal el decirle no de nuevo. Es tan especial.

Pero… y si me escapo de alguna de mis clases de alemán? Realmente no es mucho problema, me esta yendo bastante bien por suerte. Pero… será que a el le gustaría escapara de sus clases? Hasta donde el me suele comentar no es un chico muy aplicado que digamos.

Me dijo que yo era una nerd para tener todo 10 en mis calificaciones! Si supiera nomas la verdad que se esconde detrás de esas calificaiones. Espera. Ah. Un mensaje de Seiya.

Que tierno! Quiere saber si ya me dormi. Seguramente quiere volver a tener un aplatica larga como als ultimas dos noches. Eguro quieres saber de que tanto hablamos. Hablamos de nuestros pasados. Aunque a el no le haya gustado que yo fuese ex novia de un amigo suyo, el sigue diciendo que mi pasado tuvo mas aguas que el suyo.

Como se atreve! Siempre busque amor. Y esa era mi manera de encontrarlo. Esperame que le contesto porque ya me hizo una llamada perdida. Ya! Solucionado. Jajaja.

Si el supieraque ahora ocupa todos mis pensamientos. Pero trato de no demostrarlo, no quiero llevarme una rotura de corazón nueva. Aun sigo con el tema de Darien.

Hablando de Darien. Sabes que el muy descarado se apareció? Te cuento como fue.

Mama tiene una pequeña tienda, bastante concurrida en un lugar céntrico. Ese dia, papa kenji estaba conmigo, porque mama fue a hacer algunas diligencias y entonces me estaba haciendo compañía. En frente al local hay una especie de banquito debajo de un naranjo frondoso.

Como era de tarde decidimos sentranos allí y charlar un poco. Cuando mas amena estaba la conversación, veo como Darien estaciona su moto en un costado, baja y se acerca a saludarnos (que descaro!)

Me pidió que lo ayude a elegir algo en la tienda, a lo cual no me pude negar por el hecho de que era un cliente y mi papa no sabia que había sucedido con el.

Cuando entramos le pregunto que era lo que quería. Me dice que solo quería hablarme y que me extrañaba mucho y que ya no contestaba sus mensajes ni sus llamadas. Le dije que habi cambiado de numero (lo cual es cierto) y que seguramente ese era el motivo. Me pidió que le diera mi nuevo numero. Esta loco! E dije que no se lo iba a dar porque mi papa tenia mi telefon en sus manos y si el me llamaba mi papa iba a descubrir que tuve algo con el.

El me dijo que me prometia llamar mas tarde pero que le de mi numero. Me negué rotundamente. No se lo iba a dar. Entonces se molesto y trato de besarme a la fuerza entonce en un intento desesperado de escaparme de eso, salgo junto a mi papa y le pido que me baje una caja que no alcanzo.

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Mala idea de verdad, porque yo seguía temblando como una hojita.

Menos mal se fue. Pero me quede con miedito.

Aunque no importa. Se que no me va a pasar nada. O eso por lo menos espero.

Mejor me voy a dormir. Voy a prender esos inciensos que consegui ahce poco. Tiene un lindo aroma a fresas. Sabes que dice la cajita? SUEÑOS DE HADAS. Ha de ser muy bonito, no lo crees. Aunque no seria mala idea eguir escribiéndome con Seiya toda la noche.

A veces siento que este niño necesita de mucha atención, Jajaja. Y mientras sigamos siendo amigos pienso apoyarlo. Es mas creo que de verdad le voy a enviar un mensajito… nos mensajeamos toda la semana, pero ya no recuerdo su carita. Aunque si no puedo olvidar los lindos ojos que tiene.

Bien. Voya poner un poco de música romantica para tratar de dormir. Mañana ya es viernes, y seguro que alguna sorpresa me espera, porque esta semana no recibi ninguna sorpresa y como niña mimada y malcriada quiero una linda sorpresa =)

Ah! Te gusta tu nombre? Ya se que no tienes vida propia, pero en tus hojas quiero ir poniendo pedacitos de mi. capaz y dentro de unos cuantos años necesite recorrer tus paginas, no lo crees? Es la mejor manera manera de inmortalizar estos momentos que quedan entremezclados en mi piel.

Bien. Ahora si. O te suelto o creeme que voy a seguir escribiendo miles de tonterías mas. Y si. Siempre serán tonterías sobre Seiya =)

Buenas noches! Que descanses!

Sere

PD: el olor de este incienso es muy agradable, creo que las hadas si vendrán =)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas!**

**Yo de vuelta. Vine del mas alla. Porque termino mi paro estudiantil. Ya es hora de agarrar mis libros y ponerme a estudiar. Por lo demás no me estreso! Jajaja.**

**Bueno! Que les pareció? Quería decir que parece que el cap de Una llegada muy especial no les cayo bien a muchas (T.T), pero buenito! Espero que este les haya caído bien! **

**Esta Serena que no escribió durante 4 dias y mira lo que le pasa! Ay ay ay… Da dolores de cabeaz esta niña. Ok. Ya basta de tantas chacharas y vamos a los reviews:**

**KITTYBADILLO: **Mujer, no se que decir. Pensé que uno de tequila te vendría bien. Porque te has desaparecido? Ni por el face te veo! Y ya te extraño! Echame un poquito de porras si? Mientras que espero la actualización de tu fanfic! Nos vemos pronto en mi otro fic si? Besos amiga! Te amo! xD

**BHER: **si mi hija. ya se que te es familiar. Vos lo viviste a través de un vidrio, Serena no. Fue la protagonista. Veamos como termina la historia. Jajajaja. Quien sabe? Puede que el final, el dia de mañana se haga realidad, no crees?

**PRINCESSNERAK: **si! Aca ya esta el nombre de Luna! Fue una de mis primeras opciones, pero como ya dije, soy hiper indecisa y si a ti te gusto Luna, pues aquí lo tienes! Espero que te este gustando el fic y continues leyendo. No,olvides que tu opinión cuenta muchísimo para mi!

Y A LAS DEMAS QUE NO SE PASAN POR AQUÍ, O QUE PASARON Y NO DEJARON SU MONEDITA, LAS ESPERO IGUAL! PASEN, LEAN Y DIGANME LO QUE OPINEN SI? APRECIARIA MUCHO LA OPINION DE TODAS USTEDES! LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO Y SE ME CUIDAN SI?

CON CARIÑO, REI =)


End file.
